The Weekend
by elfcat255
Summary: just a little family weekend...femslash...just fluff


The warm summer sun shown upon the cool water of the small lake, its rays casting glistening sparkles across the surface as small ripples lapped against the sand of the slender beach surrounding it. A short distance away from the water was a large forested area and tucked between the tall trees a small cabin. The sounds of laughter rang through the serene surroundings as a trim, tall, and toned blonde-haired woman played with a young girl in the waters of the lake. On a blanket, spread on the beach was another woman; her slim but svelte body glistened in the sun as she worked on making herself darker.

Hearing a wild laugh, the doctor raised up on her elbows, pulling her sunglasses down until she could peer over the rims. She watched as her lover and daughter played in the water; Sam was helping Cassie climb up her back to perch on the tall woman's shoulders. Once the young girl steadied herself, Sam let go of her hand and Cassie jumped from her human diving board into the water.

Janet watched as they did this a couple of more times and then swam over to the small pier jutting out into the water. Sam pulled herself out of the lake and sat on the wooden pier, legs dangling over the side, she reached a hand down to Cassie then in one smooth motion pulled the girl from the water to sit beside her.

Smiling wistfully at her two favorite girls Janet pushed her glasses back up and lay back on the blanket, enjoying the warmth from the sun's rays. A short time later her sunbathing was interrupted by a shower of water droplets; the doctor let out a little squeak as the cold water landed on her skin and then without raising up opened her eyes to see Sam standing over her, hair standing in spiky disarray, water dripping from her bikini clad body.

"Hi," her lover said and then shook her head again, casting more water onto the doctor.

Janet raised a hand, blocking some of the drops from hitting her glasses, "Okay…okay…that's enough," she said chuckling and sitting up.

"You looked like you could use a little cooling off, "Sam remarked, flashing a wide smile at her lover.

"Oh I'm not sure that's the only reason you did it," Janet replied grinning at the tall woman, "Are you taking a break from being a diving board?"

Sam sat down next to the doctor, stretching her long legs out she leaned back propping up on her elbows, "Yup…told Cass if she sat quiet long enough the fish would come up to the pier," she said, nodding her head to where the young girl now lay stretched out, her head hanging over the side as she peered into the water.

Laughing, Janet raised an eyebrow towards the woman lying beside her, "Admit it…she's wearing you out," she remarked.

"Nah," her lover said with a shake of her head, "just wanted to come spend some time with you."

Janet leaned in closer to Sam and placed a quick kiss on her cheek, "Good…then you can put some oil on my back," she commented and then stretched back out, rolling over onto her stomach.

"Oh the torture…rubbing oil over your hot little body," Sam groaned sarcastically.

"Watch it Stretch…you keep making the little remarks and rubbing oil is all you get to do this weekend," replied Janet in a playful tone.

"Yes ma'am…no more little cracks…how about small…tiny…petite," mused Sam.

"Get to work missy," Janet told her, turning her head to look up she stuck her tongue out and then smiled at Sam.

Laughing at her lover Sam picked up the bottle of suntan oil and poured some in her hand; kneeling over the body before her, she rubbed her hands together then began massaging the oil into the doctor's skin. She let her hands trail over her lover's upper back and shoulders, working the clear liquid into the already dark skin; when she reached the strings stretching across Janet's back she grinned and pulled the looped bow loose.

"Samantha…" Janet said when she felt the ties loosen.

"Hey you don't want a line do you?" Sam replied.

Janet let it slide as Sam massaged her back; pouring some more oil in her hand Sam began working her way down Janet's body, lingering a few minutes to pay close attention to the doctor's firm backside. She let her fingers slip under the edges of the suit bottom and it earned her a throat clearing from her lover. Sliding her hands to run over the doctor's legs, she gently massaged the oil in, not being able to resist, she brushed her fingers along the inside of Janet's thigh, letting them ghost over a more intimate area.

"Samantha Carter…do not start something you can't finish; there's a twelve year old within viewing distance," Janet admonished, looking over her shoulder at her lover.

Grinning at the doctor Sam moved her hands, "Well then…I guess I just have to wait until tonight," she remarked.

"Yes you will…after Cass has gone to bed we can have some alone time," replied Janet, turning her head back to lie on her crossed arms.

Sam finished applying the oil with no more funny business and after wiping her hands off on a towel, she knelt on her hands and knees next to her lover. Moving closer until her mouth was inches from Janet's ear she whispered, "I guess I need to go wear out the demon, so we can play tonight," and then she nuzzled Janet behind the ear, running her tongue over the lobe.

"Scoot then," Janet told her and Sam gave her a quick peck on the lips then jumped up from the ground.

Janet looked over her shoulder, a little smile on her face, watching Sam walk away with a sexy strut. She saw Cassie sit up and point towards where she lay, she said something to Sam as she grew closer and laughed. Whatever it was made Sam scoop her up and then with a running jump launched both of them off the pier into the water. The doctor laughed, shaking her head and returned to her sunbathing as sounds of laughter from two different voices rang out across the lake.

Later on that night after a full day of playing in the water and a big meal of hamburgers cooked on the grill, Cassie was trying to fight off sleep. Janet watched the young girl's head nod as she sat close to Sam while the three leaned against a log pulled up not far from the bonfire they built on the beach. Catching her lover's eye the doctor motioned for her to look down; Sam smiled as she saw their daughter yawn and open her eyes wide.

"Hey kiddo…looks like it's bedtime for you," she said nudging the girl.

Cassie protested, assuring her mothers she was wide-awake, but another yawn belayed this and she then grudgingly admitted to being sleepy. Janet rose from her spot on the ground and reaching out a hand to the girl pulled her daughter up.

"I'll be right back Sam," she said as Cassie gave Sam a goodnight kiss on the cheek and then turning the girl towards the cabin they walked away, Janet's arm draped around her daughter's shoulders.

A short time later Janet returned to take a seat next to her lover; Sam threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close. They sat there quietly for a while, watching the flames flicker up against the dark background. Turning her head Sam placed a kiss on her lover's temple, "Are you getting sleepy?" she asked.

"No…I'm wide awake," Janet said, "Why?"

Sam grinned, "Wanna go for a swim?"

Janet turned to look at her lover, Sam had a crooked grin on her face and was wiggling her eyebrows at her; "Are suggesting what I think you are?" she asked with grin of her own.

"Yes…come on…there's nobody else for miles around…let's go," Sam said rising from the ground, she reached a hand down to her lover and Janet took it letting Sam pull her up. Wrapping her arms around Sam's waist the doctor giggled, "I haven't skinny dipped since high school."

Tugging on the waist of Janet's shorts Sam replied, "Well it's time to remedy that…strip."

They broke apart and began removing their clothes, letting them fall into a pile next to the log. Once they both stood nude next to the fire, Sam pulled her lover close again and captured her lips in a slow kiss, letting her hands trail up and down along the doctor's sides. She broke the kiss and then turned, tugging Janet towards the pier.

Walking hand in hand, they made their way in the moonlight down the wooden surface until they reached the end and Sam released Janet's hand; turning her head she gave the doctor a smile and dove off into the water, surfacing seconds later a few feet away, "Come on jump," she said while treading water.

Janet thought for a second and then asked, "How cold is it?"

"It's not cold at all...come on," Sam called out.

Taking a deep breath Janet dove off the pier; she surfaced a little ways from Sam, "Oh good god woman…you're evil!" she exclaimed as the water temperature registered.

Laughing, Sam swam up to her, "It's not so bad once you get used to it," she remarked floating next to Janet.

"You're still evil, "Janet replied and splashed water at her lover.

This started a water fight between the two lovers as they splashed and played in the lake. Sam ducked under the water and grabbed the doctor around the waist pulling her down; Janet struggled against her grip and then broke away, popping back to the surface. When Sam reappeared, she soon went back under as Janet threw herself on her shoulders, forcing her down again. After a few more minutes of horseplay they wound up wrapped in each other's arms with Sam treading water, keeping them both afloat.

Taking advantage of their equal height now, Sam darted her head forward and caught the doctor's lips in a kiss, after a few minutes of lazy exploration she pulled back and smiled, "See it's not that bad."

"No it's not," Janet replied, moving her head forward and reclaiming Sam's lips.

Still locked in a kiss Sam loosened her grip from her lover's waist and began moving them back towards the pier. Janet broke the kiss when she realized they were moving and keeping her arms locked around Sam's neck asked, "What are you doing?"

"Moving to somewhere I don't have to tread water," Sam said grinning.

Using her arms and legs to move them backwards through the water, she came closer to the end of the pier. Just before they swam into it Sam stopped and feeling around with a foot found what she sought as she stood up on the sunken step, pulling Janet up with her.

"Oh…I didn't know this was here," Janet said as she placed her feet on the step, arms still around Sam's neck and body pressed close to her lover's.

"Neat little surprise," Sam said grinning as she ducked her head down to nuzzle Janet's neck and brought her hands up to trail over her lover's curves.

Janet shivered, she did not know if it was from being out of the water halfway or from the sensation of Sam's mouth on her neck but she did not care. Moaning softly as she felt Sam's hand cup her breast she muttered, "If we both get sick from this I'm blaming you," she said gasping when Sam pinched her hardened nipple.

"Oh but it will be worth it," whispered Sam in her ear and then she ducked her head down to grasp a nipple in her teeth.

Janet arched back in Sam's grip, "Oh yeah…worth every minute," she said softly.

The soft moonlight shown down on the two lovers as they lost themselves in pleasure surrounded by calm water, the sounds of low moans and gasps echoing softly through the night air.


End file.
